Flora/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle Tumblr inline orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Italian) The secret of alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea Tumblr inline orxd32e06O1qbnh4c 500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Italian) Tumblr inline orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Italian) Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Italian) The swamp monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Il Mostro della Palude.jpg|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster (Alt. Italian) WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Magazine) Tumblr inline orxd5fuby31qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Italian) Tumblr nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight Tumblr inline orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French) Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody Tumblr inline orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c 500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French) La Terra dei Draghi.jpg|Issue 15: Dragon's Land (Alt. Italian) King nobody.png|Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= The Ghost of Balmoral.png|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral Le Spectre de Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish) The Guardian of Dreams.png|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams Le Gardien de Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French) WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Magazine) The Shaab Stone.png|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Magazine Christmas) Treason.png|Issue 22: Treason WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Magazine Years 2006) Return of the Trix Girls.png|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls WCM23.jpg|Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls (Magazine) WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Magazine) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Magazine) WCMI27.jpg|Issue 27: Darko the Black (Magazine) 1 (1).png|Issue 29: Magic Tournament WCMI29.jpg|Issue 29: Magic Tournament (Magazine) |-|Season 3= WCM33.jpg|Issue 33: Ghosts (Alt. Italian) WCM35.jpg|Issue 35: The Trial (Alt. Italian) New Challenges.png|Issue 36: New Challenges Il Regno delle Tenebre.jpg|Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness (Alt. Italian) WCM42.jpg|Issue 42: Milly's Secret (Alt. Italian) WCM43.jpg|Issue 43: Lost Words (Alt. Italian) WCM44.jpg|Issue 44: The Loyalty Game (Magazine) WCM45.jpg|Issue 45: Suspicion and Deceit (Magazine) WCM46.jpg|Issue 46: Mission to Andros (Magazine) WCM48.jpg|Issue 48: The Knights of the Star (Magazine) WCM49.jpg|Issue 49: Love Betrayed (Magazine) WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Magazine) The Island of Time.png|Issue 51: The Island of Time WCM51.jpg|Issue 51: The Island of Time (Magazine) WCM53.jpg|Issue 53: The Black Comet (Magazine) WCM59.jpg|Issue 59: Winx Band (Magazine) |-|Season 4= WCM55.jpg|Issue 55: Temptations (Magazine) I56(1).png|Issue 56: Magix on Ice (Alt. Italian) WCMI57.jpg|Issue 57: Red Devils (Magazine) WCMI60.jpg|Issue 60: Future Adventures (Magazine) WCMI61.jpg|Issue 61: The Rebellion (Magazine) WCMI62.jpg|Issue 62: Stormy Skies (Magazine) WCMI65.jpg|Issue 65: New Love (Magazine) The Dispute.png|Issue 66: The Dispute WCMI67.jpg|Issue 67: Magix Virus (Magazine) Tumblr ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1 500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCMI69.jpg|Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel (Magazine) WCMI71.jpg|Issue 71: Layla's Courage (Magazine) Love and Duty.png|Issue 74: Love and Duty WCMI74.jpg|Issue 74: Love and Duty (Magazine) Revenge_of_the_Sea.png|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea WCMI76.jpg|Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea (Magazine) WCMI78.jpg|Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud (Magazine) Old Doors New Mysteries.png|Issue 80: Old Doors, New Mysteries (Russian) The Flower of Truth.png|Issue 81: The Flower of Truth WCMI82.jpg|Issue 82: Forbidden Magic (Magazine) WCM85.png|Issue 85: Bad Dreams WCM87.jpg|Issue 87: Gregory's Fury (Magazine) WCM88.jpg|Issue 88: Kyral's Test (Magazine) WCM90.jpg|Issue 90: Adventure on Zenith WCM91.jpg|Issue 91: Werewolves in Shady Hill Hombres Lobo en La Montaña Sombría.png|Issue 91: Werewolves in Shady Hill (Spanish) WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires WCM94.jpg|Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow La Maldición del Planeta Stalax.png|Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow (Spanish) WCM97.png|Issue 97: The Dark Dimension WCM98.jpg|Issue 98: Return to the Amazon WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature WCM102.jpg|Issue 102: Winx Music Tour - An Enchanted Melody WCM103.png|Issue 103: Winx Music Tour - Magic of the East |-|Season 5= WCM104.png|Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea WCM105.png|Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss WCM107.png|Issue 107: The Dark Sirens WCM108.jpg|Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee WCM110.png|Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea WCM112.jpg|Issue 112: The Trix's Trap WCM115.jpg|Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros WCM116.jpg|Issue 116: The Flute of the Shaman WCM117.jpg|Issue 117: The Ice Princess WCM118.jpg|Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge WCM119.jpg|Issue 119: The Power of Music |-|Season 6= WCM120.jpg|Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest WCM122.jpg|Issue 122: The Great Challenge WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM124.jpg|Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs WCM125.jpg|Issue 125: The Kingdom of the Dark Elves WCM127.jpg|Issue 127: The Legend of the Lanturn WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts WCM131.jpg|Issue 131: Nex's Test WCM132.jpg|Issue 132: The Fire of the Phoenix WCM134.jpg|Issue 134: Kiko's Courage WCM135.jpg|Issue 135: The Magic of Food WCM137.jpg|Issue 137: The Flower Thief |-|Season 7= WCM138.jpg|Issue 138: The Stone Forest WCM139.jpg|Issue 139: Surprise Party! WCM140.jpg|Issue 140: The Mysteries of Alfea WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM143.jpg|Issue 143: The Flame of the Dragon WCM145.jpg|Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog WCM147.jpg|Issue 147: The Sand MiniWorld WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM151.jpg|Issue 151: The Disappearance of Alfea WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix WCM154.jpg|Issue 154: The Red Princess WCM155.jpg|Issue 155: The Secret of Happiness WCM177.jpg|Issue 177: Return to Pixieville! WCM178.jpg|Issue 178: A Magical Invitation! |-|Season 8= WCM180.jpg|Issue 180: A New Fairy WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades WCM183.jpg|Issue 183: Dancing on the Water WCM184.jpg|Issue 184: Star Cats! WCM186.jpg|Issue 186: Stardust WCM187.jpg|Issue 187: The Fairy Night WCM189.png|Issue 189: The Dance Contest WCM190.jpg|Issue 190: Magic of Ice |-|Volumes= Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Vol.2 - Secrets of Alfea Vol.3 - The Magic of Friendship.jpg|Vol.3 - The Magic of Friendship Vol.6 - Time for Magic.jpg|Vol.6 - Time for Magic Vol.8 - Magic in the Air.jpg|Vol.8 - Magic in the Air Winx Club - Magic Collection.jpg|Winx Club - Magic Collection Winx - The Secrets of Alfea.jpg|Winx - The Secrets of Alfea Winx - Friends Forever.jpg|Winx - Friends Forever World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM156.jpg|Issue 156: The Talent Show WCM158.jpg|Issue 158: The Charity Race WCM160.jpg|Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea WCM162.jpg|Issue 162: Musa's Idol WCM164.jpg|Issue 164: The Ice Land WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year WCM166.jpg|Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM169.jpg|Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize WCM170.jpg|Issue 170: A Magical World WCM171.jpg|Issue 171: In the World of Dreams WCM172.jpg|Issue 172: The Painted Tree WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= Issue 1: The Castle Griselda's_Orientation_Warning_(I1).png|Flora at Orientation (second on the right). Flora's Introduction (I1).png|Flora excusing her new roommate "Varanda" for stepping on her plant. New Roommates (I1).png|The girls getting acquainted. Musa's Introduction (I1).png|The girls getting acquainted. Minor_Situation_(I1).png|Flora and Varanda getting a handle on Kiko. First_Get-Together_(I1).png|The girls going out for a day in the city to celebrate. Day_in_the_City_(I1).png|The girls entertaining Varanda's magic misconceptions. Lunch In Magix (I1).png|The girls having lunch in Magix City. Waiting_for_Varanda_(I1).png|The girls waiting for Varanda and assuring Tecna that she did not offend her. All Mighty Power of Nature.jpg|Flora launching an attack to act as a distraction and save her friend. Reactions_to_Bloom_(I1).png|Musa and Flora's reactions to Varanda's transformation. Overdue_Explanation_(I1).png|Stella promising to fill Flora, Musa and Tecna in on important details. Screenshot_2836.png|The girls rushing for their dorm after returning late into the night. Screenshot_2837.png|The girls returning to their dorm as Faragonda wonders who Bloom really is. Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea After_Class_(I2).png|Flora tending to her plants as Bloom tells Stella about her failure in class. The Secrets of Alfea (1).jpg|Flora and Stella laughing at Bloom's first semi-successful spell. Handy_Plant_Help_(I2).png|Flora having her plant hand Bloom her magic mirror back. Reasons_for_Enrolling_(I2).png|Flora and Stella telling Bloom their reasons for coming to Alfea. Morning_(I2).png|The girls meeting up for breakfast. Gearing_Up_(I2).png|The girls chatting just before Faragonda makes her announcement. Excitement_(I2).png|The girls gushing over the latest news about the Meeting Dance. Getting Ready (I2).png|Flora trying to get Stella to move as they try on dresses. Trying_on_Dresses_(I2)2.png|Flora getting impatient with Stella until she finally moves. Rushing!_(I2).png|The girls rushing out to help with preparations, with Bloom choosing to stay behind. Girls_at_the_Dance_(I2).png|The girls fawning over the Red Fountain boys. Counterspell_Convergence_(I2).png|The girls being briefed of the situation by Bloom and executing their first counterspell. Celebrate_Success!_(I2).png|The girls moving on to celebrate their first successful counterspell. Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain Meeting_Dance_Stories_(I3).png|The girls listening to each other's times during the Meeting Dance from the night before. Dance_Story_Results_(Tecna_(I3)).png|The girls laughing about Tecna's run-in with Timmy. Dance_Story_Results_(Musa_(I3)).png|Bloom, Stella and Flora teasing Musa about her run-in with Riven, only to get an unsatisfactory conclusion. Super_Little_Fairies_(I3).png|The girls laughing at Tecna's "Super Little Fairies" proposal for their group name. Screenshot 2788.png|The girls forming their group name and deciding on "Winx Club." Official_Winx_Club_Oath_(I3).png|The girls creating the official Winx Club Oath. I3 Winx Official.png|The Winx Club has been officially established! Surprise_Visitors!(I3).png|The girls rushing over to greet Prince Sky and Brandon after spotting their shuttle. At_A_Loss_(I3).png|The girls at a loss of what to do, now aware of how much danger Stella and Sky are really in on their little joyride. CoverUp_(I3).png|Flora, Tecna and Musa settling on keeping Griselda busy as Bloom and Brandon search for Stella and Sky. Back_at_the_Dorms_(I3).png|Flora, Tecna and Musa listening in onto Stella recount their adventures in the Reserved Territory. Valuable_Experience_(I3).png|Flora chiming in to Stella's defense, namely of how powerful Bloom seems to really be. WHAT(I3).png|Flora, Tecna and Musa, outraged by Stella confessing how she would not be able to say no to Sky if he wanted to go on another surprise date. Stella's_Lesson_(I3).png|The girls paying Stella back for troubling them all day. Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom Cozy_Day_In_(I4).png|The Winx spending a relaxing day in their dorm. Screenshot_2863.png|The Winx gathered around as Bloom finishes telling them of how she came to Alfea. Screenshot 2739.png|Flora asking if Bloom loves it at Alfea. Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark Art_Assignment_(I5).png|Bloom and Flora working on an art assignment in their dorm. Art_Assignment_2_(I5).png|Bloom and Flora working on an art assignment in their dorm. Screenshot_2865.png|Flora snatching Bloom's notepad to see her (missing) work. Screenshot_2866.png|Flora and Bloom being shown Stella and Musa's latest project. Screenshot_2867.png|Flora showing the girls Bloom's blank canvas. Bloom_Snaps_(I5).png|Flora regretting her decision as Tecna and Musa continue to make fun of Bloom's "art" until she snaps. Screenshot_2869.png|Flora and Stella trying to keep Bloom from storming off. Prisoner of the Dark (1).jpg|Flora and Stella being snapped back at by Bloom. Calming_Walk_(I5).png|Flora finding Bloom and comforting her as they go on a walk through the school together. Fairy_Talk_(I5).png|Flora encouraging Bloom, insisting that she is a real fairy regardless of how long it takes for her to catch up. Screenshot_2878.png|Flora leaving Bloom to her thoughts as she checks something up in their dorm. Apology_Pen_(I5).png|Flora being approached by Tecna and realizing that she is trying to prepare her apology to Bloom. News_of_Bloom's_Disappearance_(I5).png|Flora trying to encourage Tecna into being honest about her feelings before Stella comes in with bad news. Screenshot_2870.png|The girls following Kiko into the forest to find Bloom. Search_for_Bloom!(I5).png|The Winx searching the forest for Bloom before Stella spots something coming at them. Sudden_Specialists_(I5).png|The Winx running into the Specialists (sans Riven). Screenshot_2872.png|Flora noting the urgency in their search as Bloom cannot use her powers with her "internal equilibrium" upset by her negative feelings. Prisoner of the Dark (3).jpg|The Winx and Specialists looking for Bloom. Bloom's_Tree_(I5).png|The group finding the tree Bloom remained trapped in. Spell freeing Bloom.jpg|The Winx casting a convergence to free Bloom from within a tree. Prisoner of the Dark (4).jpg|She is freed! Reconciliation_(I5).png|The girls reconciling with Bloom. Screenshot_2874.png|Flora and Timmy marveling at the tree being left healthy and undamaged with Bloom freed from it. Issue 6: The Swamp Monster New_Hangout_Space_(I6).png|The Winx and Specialists checking in on Bloom at her new job. Friendly_Send-Off_(I6).png|Flora, Tecna and Timmy seeing Bloom off as she goes back to work. Flora Explorer's Uniform Comparison (I6).png|The Winx trekking through the Black Mud Swamp. Mixed_Messages_(I6).png|The Winx picking a place to pick herbs, only to come across the Specialists trying to tell them something. The Swamp Monster (5).jpg|The Winx being attacked by the swamp monster. (Failed)_Team_Attack_-_I6.png|The Winx transforming to attack the monster together, only for their attack to be completely shrugged off. Exhaustion_Sets_In_(I6).png|The Winx losing the strength to continue fighting. Escape_the_Storm!_(I6).png|The Winx being forced to flee both the monster, the storm and the flood its created with Sky and Brandon. Rescue_Plan_(I6).png|The Winx and Sky retreating to higher ground and coming up with a plan to rescue Timmy from the swamp monster's clutches. (Successful)_Team_Attack_-_I6.png|The Winx defeating the swamp monster, causing it to release Timmy and be swept away by the flood. Screenshot_2892.png|The Winx leaving the rest of the rescue mission up to Sky as they take a quick rest. Screenshot_2893.png|Flora and Tecna pulling Timmy back up to dry land. Screenshot_2894.png|The Winx (sans Bloom), Brandon and Timmy leaving the Swamp to call for help. Issue 7: The School for Witches Breakfast_and_Hang_Out_Plans_(I7).png|The Winx enjoying breakfast together and planning what they should do after school. Last_Minute_Errand_(I6).png|The Winx arriving at the Central Nightclub and heading inside after Stella tells them of a sudden errand she needs to run. Screenshot_2885.png|The girls being joined by the Specialists. Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy Surprise_Midnight_Visitor_(I8).png|Flora, Stella and Bloom being woken up by all the noise. Eloping_Reactions_(I8).png|The Winx's various reactions to Mitril asking Musa to run away with him. Varying_Opinions_(I8).png|The Winx expressing their thoughts on Mitril's sudden and forward request. Save for Stella, all stand opposed to it. Varying_Opinions_(I8)_2.png|The Winx continuing to fight Stella on how Musa running away with Mitril is a bad idea, until Musa finally decides to explain herself. Midnight_Conclusion_(I8).png|The Winx watching on as Musa walks Mitril back to the balcony, ultimately refusing his request. Screenshot_2900.png|Flora offering Bloom to come see her blooming flowers in the greenhouse only to be brushed off. Issue 9: A Job for Bloom Musa's_Good_News!_(I9).png|The Winx being told of Musa's new job as the librarian's assistant. Screenshot_2903.png|Flora and Tecna congratulating Musa. White_Horse_Ad_(I9).png|The Winx urging for Bloom to try applying to the White Horse, a nearby café. Screenshot_2911.png|The girls trying to help Bloom better her luck in job searching. Screenshot_2912.png|The girls wishing Bloom luck on her incoming interview at the White Horse. Screenshot_2905.png|The girls trying to cheer Musa up after finding her crying in her room. Screenshot_2906.png|The Winx making plans to go out for the weekend to cheer Musa up. Screenshot_2907.png|The Winx getting ready to leave, much to Bloom's dismay. JfBp43.png|Flora and the others surprising Bloom at the White Horse. Dumbfounded_Bloom_(I9).png|Flora and Stella checking in with a shellshocked Bloom. Screenshot_2909.png|Bloom thanking the girls for their surprise. Issue 10: The Revelation Sneaking_In_(I10).png|The Winx sneaking in to the Red Fountain Exhibition. Screenshot_2923.png|Flora, Musa and Tecna trying to get Bloom and Stella to join them on their walk by the lake. Fresh Air (I10).png|The Winx out for a walk by the lake. Screenshot_2914.png|Flora asking Bloom if she would like to see Prince Sky again. Surprise_by_the_Lake_(I10).png|The girls coming across the Specialists and their submarine. Screenshot_2915.png|Flora expressing worry over leaving a volatile Bloom alone as they go ride the submarine. Sub_Ride_(I10).png|Flora, Tecna and Musa going on a submarine ride with Timmy. Screenshot_2917.png|Flora admiring the underwater plantlife. Screenshot_2918.png|Flora continuing to admire their surroundings as Tecna tries to get Timmy to let her drive. Worrying for her Friend (I10).png|Flora worrying about Bloom and her situation. Sub_Ride_2_(I10).png|The group continuing their peaceful submarine ride until Tecna spots something. Sudden_Monster_Attack_(I10).png|The group suddenly being attacked by a monster! Screenshot_2926.png|Flora sending out "semi-fairy seeds" to bind the monster and give Timmy time to get their back to the surface. Screenshot_2920.png|Everybody regrouping by the lakeshore as the monster emerges. Screenshot_2921.png|The Winx and Specialists rushing to Alfea to lend a hand. Revelationp40.png|The Winx trying to destroy the monster before it can attack Alfea. Magic_Drainage_(I10).png|The Winx (sans Bloom) being sapped up their magic. Goodbyes (I10).png|The Winx saying their goodbyes to Bloom. Issue 11: Dragon's Flame Winx On Domino (I11).png|The Winx on Domino. DFp36.png|Flora, Tecna and Musa charging in to combat the Army of Darkness. Issue 12: Magic Battle Issue 13: Moonlight Scolding Stella (I13).png|Flora reminding the girls of the mission they have been given. Confronting Karel (I13).png|Flora trying to get Karel to open up. BarrierWeave.png|Flora blocking Karel off to make her escape. Reminder (I13).png|Flora's reminder to Karel. Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody AAEp32.png|The Winx talking about Mitril's arrest. ReflectedImagesSpell.png|The Winx using a spell to get proof of Mitril's innocence. Issue 15: Dragon's Land File:Party_Prep_(I15).png|The Winx making preparations for sneaking into Red Fountain's Inauguration Party. Screenshot_2928.png|The Winx, Specialists and Codatorta catching the dragon escaping and learning that it has both Bloom and Diaspro with it. Screenshot_2929.png|The group leaving the dragon's homeland after rescuing Bloom and Diaspro. Issue 16: King Nobody KNp12.png|The Winx sneaking into the library. KNp22.png|The Winx teleporting to King Nobody's prison realm. |-|Season 2= Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose Issue 20: An Evil Wind Issue 21: The Shaab Stone Issue 22: Treason Issue 23: Return of the Trix Girls Issue 24: Love Potion Issue 25: Logic and Love Issue 26: The Seed of Disagreement Issue 27: Darko the Black Issue 28: Witch Love Issue 29: Magic Tournament Issue 30: Love for Layla Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Flora